King Draco: the Rise and Fall
by King Spike Rules
Summary: This is the Dragon Mating Season prequel I promised. Spike is given the journals of his late father and he decides to read them, learning how he came to power and his true goal before he his stuck down. A surprise ending, and be warned. This fic will have dark and disturbing scenes in it, please read if your feel up to it. Beta Read by bardmine4
1. Prolouge: Learning from the past

**Hey, King Spike Rules here and this is the prologue to the prequel to Dragon Mating Season. Now, this thing will be shorter then all the other ones in the series as it will be around Six chapters. But it will be darker and more in line of Game of Thrones. So, be careful as there will be really messed up things in this story and please enjoy reading it.**

Prologue: Diary of the Fallen King.

It had been a few months since Spike had taken out his brother and saved both Equestia, The Crystal Empire, and Dragona from a war, and set peace between the ponies and dragon kingdom by becoming a ruler in both, and with the help of magic from Celestia and Luna, Spike was able to make a portal that allowed instant transport from one side of the world to the other. By using this, he was able to make trade routes between the two kingdoms form nearly over night. But no matter how much he did, Spike couldn't help feeling that the castle felt empty. The halls he had been walking down these last few months were the last moments that his parents had as he had remembered from what Eternity and Infinity had showed him in the past about how they lost his egg the day King Draco was murdered. After walking for a few more feet, Spike came to an altar that was laid with candles and turned to look at the statue in the center of the altar.

"'Sigh.' I wish I could have known more about you." Spike said as he looked at the statue, which was in the likeness of eyewitness accounts of what King Draco had looked like and Spike just continued to stare at it with a heavy heart. As he was looking at it, a sudden breeze blew by and then a voice called out to him.

"Would you like to read about him?" the voice asked as Spike let out another long sigh before turning around and looking a brand new portal in front of him as he watch Eternity and Infinity walk out of it with smile son their faces.

"Please tell me this not a riddle or I will have to kill another long lost sibling?" Spike asked as he crossed his arms in front of his chest and was looking right at them as they looked at each other before turning back to look at him with kind smiles on their faces.

"No Spike, we are here to give you something for stopping the worst possible future and causing the best one." Infinity said as he reached behind him and then pulled out a large crate from out of nowhere before handing it to Spike, who was confused as he looked at the crate for a few moments before reaching out and taking it from him.

"What are these things?" Spike asked as he looked into the crate and saw a pile of old looking books as they seamed older then any book he had ever seen, even inside Celestia's private library.

"These are very special." Eternity said as she looked at him with a sweet smile on her face as she leaned forward and said, "They are your father's private journals." Hearing this made Spike look down at them in shock as he just stared at them for a few moments before looking up at them with a look of confusion on his face.

"Why give these to me now?" he asked them as they looked at each other for a few moments as a portal appeared behind them and they slid into it without answering his questions. After they left, Spike looked where the portal was once at and then down at the journals of his late father for a good five minutes stunned before looking around for any sign of anyone. When he saw no one, he plopped onto the floor and opened the book labeled one, and began to read it out loud as a unknown figure was watching him from the shadows.

TBC.

* * *

 **Well, there it is for the prologue and I know it was short, but it got around what it need to and the next chapters will be longer but not as long as many of the other stories I've written. Also, it will be written differently then any other story in my history as you will see in the next chapter. Anyway, please leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Low Start

**Hey,, King Spike Rules here and this is the first real chapter to this fic. It's going to be spelled in a different then my normal way and I hope you enjoy it. Warning, there will also be graphic scenes in this one.**

Chapter One: Low Start.

 _Well, I should start at the beginning with my life. I started as a young hatchling of a small clan leader who was a fair ruler and was a kind to many of his subjects, but in reality he was a cowardly snake who ran from challenges and left us quickly when a larger clan of dragons attacked. There was little fighting and we were quickly hauled off to where ever they wanted to take us. And so, I grew up with my sweet hearted mother as slaves in a clan of pure brutes and I could not stand how they acted._

 _"This sickness me mom." I said as I looked out from our small hut and watched the despicable acts of many of the males, eating and drinking to their fill while also abusing females like they were nothing but egg dispensers for them to use as they wished. There hasn't been a day I have spent where I wasn't forced to watch them do many horrible things to the females._

 _"Sweetie, this is how we live now." my mother told me as she worked on what little clothing we could make as she smiled at me and she seemed to have excepted our new place in life, but I was not meant to be here or meant to just stand by as these brutes do as they wish to any female they see in their line of sight. As I watched them eat and force themselves onto a young dragoness, hearing her scream in pain and begging them to stop that I made up my mind. And my mind set was set on stone when on one day I watched something that sickened me to my very core. I was young, only a couple of years old at the moment as I was near the village center, playing with a few of my friends that I had made as an act to look normal then I heard cries. There coming from the clans chief hut and I wondered what could be happening, but my friends ignored the screaming and ran off as they seamed to know what was going on inside the hut. Curious, I slowly snuck to the hut and slipped inside when the guard was away. I found a hiding spot near the door and quietly watched as there were two dragon near the door, they were both looking at the chief as one was a middle aged dragon and the one next to him was a much young female dragon. I didn't know them every well, or even at all since I was so young, but I could tell they were both in fear as they stood the much larger dragon clan leader. He was huge, and fat, and hardly did anything that wasn't eating, sleeping, or mating with as many females as he could get his fat claws on. I didn't like him for how he treated his people, but what I will see him do will fill me with endless hatred._

 _"You have not paid your monthly taxes." he said with his mouth full of some poor pony he had found nearby the village and he drank a glass of wine in his other cup. His sloth and gluttony were evident as he looked down at the duo cowering before him._

 _"P-please forgive us my lord." the male said as he dropped to his knees and bowed his head, begging for mercy on a male deaf to any such things as the male continued, "I-it's been hard farming with a batch of new eggs on the way." Hearing those words seam to anger the chief as he looked at the male dragon and then looked over the younger female, seeing her belly was filled with eggs from the older dragon._

 _"I don't want to hear any excuses." the chief yelled out loud as he put his glass down and food down while he stood up as he continued, "You need to be punished." He said these words with a sickening grin as two guards appeared from the hut door and grabbed the male from behind, pulling his arms behind his back as he struggled._

 _"What's going on?" he yelled out as he was forced to his knees by the guard all while another pair grabbed his young wife and quickly ripped her clothes from her body. He was in shock as he watched them reveal her lush breasts and hips before they pulled her struggling form to lay on a table in front of the chief._

 _"Your punishment." the chief said grinning as he stood up and an aid walked over, removing his loincloth to reveal a monster of a cock to the whole room._

 _"N-no." the female yelled out as her legs were forced apart by the guards and the male struggled harder to try, and free himself so he could save his mate from what was about to happen. But the guards were to strong and held him in place along with holding his head so he could watch the scene. I was sick to my stomach as I watched the chief take the few steps he need to reach the table and then took his hard dragonhood in his claw, smirking wide at her as he rubbed the tip against her lower lips and then he slowly began to push it into her. She yelped and struggled as she felt his dragonhood, which was much bigger then he mates slide into her slowly, stretching her insides as tears filled her eyes. He just smirked as he pulled out slightly only to thrust into her again, filling her up with his dragonhiid and pushed it in a little further. He continued to do this, all while smirking and watched her tear filled eyes, for nearly thirty minutes until he stopped thrusting nearly six inches left. I was not sure what was stopping him as he just continued to smirk at her as horror filled her eyes, she looked from him to her his dragonhood buried inside her and then shot back up to him as she said, "N-no, please. N-not that."_

 _"Oh, but it is." he said as he began to slowly pull out his dragonhood, seeing it covered in slime from the female made me sick. And yet, I was far from being sickened enough._

 _"Please, sir. We'll pay double. I-I'll find the money. Just please spare them." she begged as she watched him pull out his dragonhood and then she saw the tip slide out of her lips._

 _"Too late." he said as he thrusts himself forward and into her lower lips again with a lot of force, so much that his whole thing was inside her and her eyes widen in shock as she just stared at her belly. I had no idea what he did, as I was too young to understand, but the look on her face said what ever it was, it wasn't good. And then, just seconds after his dragonhood vanishing inside her, I saw blood slowly slide out from inside her and then a small piece of shell. I covered my mouth to fight the vomit that was now trying to force it's self from my body and I quickly ran out of the hut without any one seeing me. I ran for a few more feet until I could no longer fight it and then began to haul all over the ground, my stomach condensed leaving me for what I had just saw was the most vile thing I have ever seen. Once it was done, I remained there, still as a statue as I just heaved a few more times until finally I looked up and saw a small tree near where I had lost my lunch. I just stared at it for a few moments, wondering what I should do and it was then that I saw a branch on that tree._

 _"That's it." I said as reached up and broke off the branch, holding it in claw as I walked home with it. Getting looks from other dragons as I walked by until I finally got home and slipped into my small room. Once inside, I took the branch in both claws, and began to swing it around like a sword. For I realized I need to fight for a better life, not just for me but for all dragons, and I had to work for it to make it real._

* * *

 **Well, there it is. I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and please leave a review. This will be my first super serious story and I need feed back on it. Also, the next chapter will have the choices for my next sex story. There are three.**


	3. Trained Body

**Hey,, King Spike Rules here and this is the second chapter to this fic.** **It will show how Draco got his freedom and took the clan for himself.**

Chapter 2: Trained Body.

 _It had been a long ten years since the day that changed my life had happened and I trained my body this whole time, while also keeping an eye on the chief in case he tried something with any one near me. These training days made me form a body of muscles and I moved up from a branch to a carved sword I made my self. But my training came to an end when I could hear talking from the villagers about another chief coming in and I had to move down to see what was going to happen. Pushing through the crowd, I was able to find a perfect place were I saw my chief sitting on a chair with females continuing to feed him and rage filled my mind at what he has done in the past. And then there was the other chief, who was slimmer and had better clothes on then our chief,_  
 _but I could tell by how his female companions that he was cruel as well._

 _"Greetings and welcome to our village." our chief said as food fell from his mouth and onto his chest as he stood up, offering his hand to the other one to shake. The other chief looked at his hand for a few moments before taking it and shook it as he smiled,_

 _"Thank you for the invitation." he said as the chief let go of his hand and snapped his fingers, making one of his aids stand up slowly from her kneeling place and looked at them both before slowly stepped closer to them. Our chief then grabbed her by her arm and pulled her to stand in between them, and she looked scared as they both looked at her like she was some kind of toy for them to use. I watched from the crowd as the few clothes that were covering her body were ripped from her and they began to force themselves onto her. I clinched my fist tightly and had half a mind to step in, to get at them and stop her screams of pain. But as I was thinking about doing that, a hand suddenly wrapped around my wrist and I turned to see it was my mother._

 _"Mom, why are you here?" I asked as I was not sure if she should be here with so many males looking at other females and others already in the middle of having their ways with the young females around them,_  
 _so I looked around to make sure none of these animals were looking our way or at my mother at all._

 _"Come sweetie, we must talk." she said as she held my wrist tightly and pulled me away from the scene of the two chiefs. She pulled me out of the crowd and back up the hill to our hut, where she let go of my wrist and hung her head downwards as she said, "I know why you have been working out all these years." I was dumbstruck as I had tried to keep it a secret, as my plan could have gotten anyone I knew in danger if I had failed in it, and then she continued, "You have to stop this vengeance plan, it will do nothing but cause your death."_

 _"But mother, I need to change how you and other females are..." I was cut off by the sudden slap of my mother and I held my cheek as she looked down at me with tears running down her face._

 _"You can't change dragon's nature." she said as she continued to hang her head and her voice began to break while also starting to be shakey._

 _"Mom, these are not dragon's." I said with a stern tone as I continued to rub my cheek from her slap as I added, "These are monsters that need to be stopped. I've seen things mom, things that will sicken you and I must stop it from happening again."_

 _"Damn it Draco." she screamed out loud as she turned to look at me and I could see tears running down her face as she yelled, "I-I can't let y-you do this,"_

 _"Why?" I asked as I was not sure of what was getting her so upset and worked up over with what I was planning, it was to help her and all females get a better life then just egg machines._

 _"I-I'm to be given to that other chief as a trade." she said as he voice continued to crack and I was left shocked, he was going to give her away to someone else like he owned her and would take her away from me. I was lost in thought over what she had just told me that I almost missed what else she said as she continued, "I-I don't w-want to leave a-an-and find out you were killed in your challenge to t-the chief." I was snapped back to reality when I heard sobbing and I looked at my mother, watching tears fall down from her face as I stepped closer and wrapped my arms around her._

 _"I'm sorry mom, but I need to do this." I said as I continued to hug her tightly and she sobbed loudly as I let her cry as loud and as long as she wanted because I knew she was hurt. But as I held her, my mind made a decision of what my next move was and I had to do it fast to keep my mother safe. I turned around and looked down the hill for a few moments before taking a deep breath as I said, "This is not just for me, it's for all unborn hatchlings to give them a life better then this." And with that told to my mother, I began to slowly walk down the hill for a few seconds before I began to go into a sprint. I knew my mother must have called me back and screamed for me to think this through, but I had this thought through since the day of the murder of those hatchlings._  
 _After a few moments, I arrived at the crowd that surrounded the two chiefs as they were still having their way with the aid. I looked at them from behind the crowd and took a deep breath before I yelled out,_  
 _"STOP IT!" Instantly, the chiefs stopped in their banging of the young dragoness and turned to look towards me as the crowd separated to reveal me standing there with a look of hatred spread across my face._

 _"Who dares interrupt our activity?" our chief asked as I took a deep breath and stepped closer to him as the crowd moved even more from me._

 _"My name is Draco, and I challenge you for the chief hood of this village." I said straight forward as I looked at him and he looked back at me for a few seconds before bursting into loud laughter._

 _"W-what makes you think y-you can be chief?" he asked as he laughed harder while also snapping his fingers, and this made his guards walk around me with their swords drawn. There were three of them and I knew these were his best /fighters, so this would be all or nothing as the chief said, "Kill him." With that, the one in front of me thrusts his sword forward as I stepped back while also grabbing his wrist. I then continued his thrust as he stabbed one of the others in the heart,_  
 _killing him instantly as I grabbed that one's sword and swung it around,_  
 _cutting off the other's head and then I pulled it back quickly to stab the first one in the back. In less then a few seconds, all three of them where dead as I stood in front of them before looking at the chief as he and everyone else were left in shock._

 _"I will say it one more time. I challenge you to lead this village." I paused for a few moments before grabbing hold of the hilt and pulled it out of the guards back as I then pointed it at the chief before saying,_  
 _"Or I will take it by force right now." The chief looked at me for a few seconds, gulping hard as the visiting chief turned to look from me and towards him as did the whole crowd. They all waited for his answer as he just stared at me with a hint of fear, and so I yelled, "Well?, choose!"_

 _"A-alright, tomorrow at sunset." he said as he seamed to be in fear and swallowed hard as I smiled at him, nodding to show I agree with his choice as I turned around and began to head back up the hill. I had no fear with my back turned, since I had killed all his three top men in less then a seconds. I was getting closer to my goal, but I still knew there was more to go. And I knew blood had to be spilled to get freedom._

* * *

 **Well, that is the second chapter to this story and I hope you all enjoyed reading it. Please leave a review, telling me how it is looking. Also, I have a new poll that will have what will be my next love story, and it will be a little different since there are four choices, two Celestia and two luna. And I will write the one that has the most votes for each of them. They are.**

 **Millennium Love: Celestia has been lonely for so long, since the day she had become the one that rised the sun, many have tried to court her, yet they see her power, not her. But can she finally fin live in a young dragon she had known for years?**

 **Royal Vacation: Celestia has been doing a lot for hundred of years and Twilight feels she needs to take some time to let her relax, and so she, the other Main Six, and Luna make her go to a resort with Spike going with her to make sure she relaxes. But will more happen between the two.**

 **Night Help: Luna has just returned from her time as Nightmare Moon and is ready to return to her normal duties, but there have been a lot of changes to the whole as she had changed and Celestia has asked for some one to help her get in the right stride, Spike.**

 **Kind Heart: After Rarity turns down Spike feeling for her, he goes into a depression and thinks about ending it all. But that night, Luna comes to him and offers to help him get back on his feet by showing him others deeper dreams, while also hiding her own from a certain dragon.**


	4. Ceasing the Throne

***Hey,, King Spike Rules and this is chapter three of the Kind Spike. The dual happens in this one and he starts on his path to become a king.***

Chapter 3: Ceasing the Throne.

To say I wasn't nervous about what was going to happen the next morning, I would have been lying and I could not sleep a wink as I continued to think of what I was doing this for. And so, I sat on my window seal and looked out onto the village. I watched as a few dragon's walking around with a calm to them that was almost unseen during the day and I was enjoying it when I heard my door open.

"You had to not listen." the voice of my mother rang out into my ears as I didn't look at her and I could feel her disapproval from where I sat, and the fact that she avoided me since that late morning challenging of the chief. I knew she was scared that I will die in front of her and she would have lost her only son, but I knew what I was doing was right.

"Mom, I know you don't like what I'm doing, but it's for every ones best interest." I said as I felt the fire fill back in my belly as I turned to look at her and I see her sad face as she hung her head down.  
I got up from the window seal, turning my back away from the calm and peaceful of the night, and slowly walked towards her. Every step I take, I could feel her sadness and worry for me as I arrived in front of her.  
A few seconds of silence filled the room as I stood in front of her and then suddenly, she threw her arms around me and hugged me tightly as I could feel her tears fall onto my chest as she buried into it. I just looked down at my sad mother and then wrapped her, holding her tightly as I let her pour out her sorrow from all this that I had put her through from this point on late into the night.

The sun rose up into the sky over our village as I slowly opened the door to our hut and the sight before me was very shocking, dragons off all ages were lining the path from the hut to the village center. I looked at all of them and took a deep breath before beginning the slow walk to the center of the village, looking to them from time to time as I could see many of them had confused looks on their faces and some had smiles, seeming to hope I would win while others were scowls as that may hate me from how I viewed them. But none of their hatred towards me was enough to stop me from doing what I was suppose to do in this world. I walked on and quickly noticed there were no children playing around,  
and I could many being pulled by their parents into their huts to keep them from seeing the violence, which I have to admit, I respected them for that. Soon enough, I was in the center of the village and I could see the chief sitting on a chair above a small stage. He had a grin as he stood up, throwing the food in front of him onto the dragoness he forced to knee before him as he walked down that few steps under the chair and my anger filled as I saw this treatment. I could also see the visiting chief sitting near where he was and sighed as I remembered why I was doing this so early again in my plans. As the chief made it to the outer part of a chalk circle with me on the other side, the rest of ritual began. Two dragoness that were kneeling next to the circle and one on each side of it so they were next to us stood up with a cape in claw. They stepped behind us and threw the cape over our shoulders before stepping around, tying it around our next while a dragon walked out from the crowd with two swords on a pillow on it. As she tied the cape tightly around my neck and turned to look at the chief before suddenly leaning forward to next to my ear.

"The swords are rigged." she whispered in a low hush so no one heard her and she finished tying it as I glared at the chief, I knew he was going to try something wicked and I was happy to see that some others were on my side. Once the capes where tied, the two dragoness stepped aside and we both stepped into the circle as the one holding the swords placed them into the ground with the blade facing downward. We continued to walk into the circle until we reached the center and bowed before each other with our heads down as the dragon began to read from scroll in a hold tongue lost to those who lost the true will of being dragon. Once he finished the chant, he stepped back as we both looked up at each other, glares on both our faces as he both grabbed our sword in the ground in front of us. We then both slowly rose to our feet, pulling the swords with us out of the ground as I secretly watched them. I then realized how they are rigged and looked back up to meet his gaze. Once we where on our feet, we lifted the swords up and placed the blade flat against the other's shoulder, having the blade pointed away from their necks. We waited for a few seconds as the dragon lifted his claw and looked at both of us before throwing his arm down as a sign for us to start. We then turned to swing our swords around, but I lowered my head just so to allow the sword to pass over my head while I turned my own sword forward before thrusting it into the chiefs stomach. The chief gasped as my sword plunged into his stomach, cutting through his organs and spine before poking out of his back. The crowd were stunned as it remained there in place as the chief dropped his sword. He then began to grab at me and hold the cord to the cape as he looked at me and I looked back at him, watching his fear and horror fill his eyes as his life slipped away. I hated him, I hated the things he did, the things he allowed, and I hated the dragon he was. But as I watched his life fade from his body, I just allowed my hate to fade with it. I held him tightly as I lowering him to the ground and pulling the sword out as it did, seeing his life fade from his eyes changed me as I knelt there, close to him, I was his last moments. Once he was dead, I placed my claws together and resited a prayer from my youth.

"Please, mother of dragon, allow this hatchlng who has lost it's way into your loving arms and protect him in the after life." I said as the rest of the crowd remained in silence, still in shock for what had just happened before one by one, they began to bow their heads in agreement of my pray. Once that was done, I slowly stood up and looked around at my new followers as they gazed upon me in awe, wondering what I would be like to have as a chief. I then turned to look at the visiting chief, who was looking at me with a look of fear, no surprise for how I first made my presence known to them as they were in middle of violating a young dragoness. But I had nothing against this one at this point of time and so I let out a big breath before saying, "The old chief's gift is gone, you may take what ever you offered him for the dragoness and leave with no harm done to you."

"Oh, is that so?" the chief asked with a look of untrusting as he slowly stood up and continued to look at me as he snapped his fingers, causing two young hatchling run towards him. I was shocked as they clung to him and he placed his hand on their back as his look of uncertain into one of joy as he spoke again, "Thank you for saving my children from his training." And with that, he ushered them out of the village while the rest of the dragons watched him leave. After making sure he was safely out of the village, I turned to the throne where the chief once sat on and I began to walk towards it as they all watched me.

"Make sure he has a proper burial." I said to one of the guards, who saluted at me and walked off from they posts to do as asked and then I stood in front of throne where dragonesses were kneeling next to with looks of dread on their face, saying to me that they expect everything to be as is from the last chief. I just looked down at them with sadness in my heart and so, I turned to one of my aids and said, "Get these dragonesses nice clothes." They left to do as I had ordered and the dragonesses looked up at me with faces of hope, and then lifted my hand up and they rose from their knees as I turned around to look out to the crowed before taking a seat while finishing it with one last sentence,  
"Things are changing."

* * *

 **We;;, there we have if for this chapter. Please leave a review and the next one will be how he forced change on his village and plans to take even bigger actions. Now, the votes for the poll so far are.**

 **Royal Vacation with six votes**

 **Night Help with five.**

 **Millennium Love with two**

 **And Kind Heart with one.**

 **Please vote because the poll ends after my next post.**


End file.
